The process of providing a band clamp about an object typically requires a measurement of a circumference of an object about which the band clamp is to be placed. Subsequently, using this measurement, a determination of a length of banding material to be severed from a band roll is made. That is, the severed length becomes the band for the band clamp. In particular, the length of band must at least span the object's circumference with sufficient excess band to allow a banding tool to tighten and fix the band to the object. Alternatively, the object's diameter or radius can be measured and subsequently this value can be used to calculate the object's circumference so that an appropriate length of banding material can be cut from the band roll. In either case, a length of banding material must be measured prior to cutting to assure the band for the band clamp encloses the object without a shortfall or substantial excess in length of banding material. Thus, it would be advantageous to simplify such band clamping processes whereby measurement of the banding material prior to cutting it from the band roll is simpler. In particular, it would be advantageous to have a simpler way to determine the length of the banding material required for a band.